DU Episode 8
is the eighty-second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the eighth episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. It covers Chapter 294 through most of Chapter 297 of the manga. Summary Josuke Higashikata and Okuyasu Nijimura discuss about what Toshikazu Hazamada revealed after Josuke and Jotaro Kujo interrogated him at the hospital. Hazamada doesn't know anything about Red Hot Chili Pepper's user, but assures that Stand users are bound to meet each other and the user will eventually reveal himself. Suddenly they see Koichi Hirose and one of Okuyasu's classmate Yukako Yamagishi in a café, where she confesses her love to Koichi, shocking everyone. However Koichi's joy at being proposed to and Okuyasu's jealousy at Koichi is cut short when Koichi doesn't answer clearly to how much he reciprocates Yukako's love, which makes Yukako enter a brief state of rage before calming herself and leaving in shame. Abashed by Yukako's temper, Koichi sips his cola and realizes that it is fullof hair. The next day Yukako tries again to approach Koichi and goes overboard with her display of affection, thus Koichi uses his class representative as an excuse for fleeing. Later Yukako plants some of her hair on the representative, which results in the girl gagged and blindfoled by hair as her own hair burning. Fortunately Okuyasu uses The Hand to erase the fire, and some of the representative's hair. Josuke and Okuyasu realize that Yukako is up to no good. Later Koichi, Josuke and Okuyasu meet to discuss what to do with Yukako. Having been stressed by Yukako, Koichi's English grades are dropping, and he wants to stop Yukako. Unwilling to incure her wrath, the trio eventually settles for indirectly discouraging Yukako from seducing Koichi by ruining his reputation. Josuke and Okuyasu proceed to loudly slander Koichi near Yukako, aware that she is listening. However the same night, Yukako kidnaps Koichi, wanting to work for his "betterment". Later, Koichi finds himself in a villa and unable to contact the outside world. He's realized that Yukako is a Stand user, but has the advantage of surprise, so decides to play along. While Yukako prepared a copious breakfast, she forces Koichi to attend an English quizz where a false answer results in being forcefed things such as soap or asparagus rolled in dictionary pages. Koichi interrupts the quizz and tries to flee, but Yukako effortlessly restrains him as she planted some of her hair on Koichi, and can lift him up to the ceiling. Yukako leaves, assuring that no one will come to the villa until summer, and that they will have time to "make progress". Koichi then desperately cries for help. Appearances *Toshikazu Hazamada *Class Representative *Police *Kai Harada Stands *Love Deluxe *The Hand }} Manga/Anime Differences * Koichi's test paper is more detailed than manga. There are some answers about Yuakako such as "Hair", "Sweater" and "I must told to her". * While quizzing Koichi on what 's lyric "funky music" means, an image of Prince performing is added. Trivia * This is the first episode where an entirely alternate version of the opening theme song (in this case, the EDM ver. of Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town) is played. References Navigation Category:Episodes